


听见、声音

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *非原著向AU





	听见、声音

****那是从什么时候开始的罗不记得了。

一开始他并不知道自己做错了什么，反正他被责备了，也被惩罚过。他不服，可是所有人都说他错了。即使被责罚到生病不能自己，他还是倔强地说我没错。

他确实不知道自己哪里错了。

 

 

那天天气特别晴朗，妈妈让罗帮她去隔壁村买点生活用品，罗很高兴地答应了。他喜欢去隔壁村，因为那里比这里繁荣，有很多村子里没有的东西。本来只需要一小时的事情罗去了整整三个小时，当他察觉到自己玩得太久的时候，飞也似的奔跑回去——至少这样可以看出他真的很急着回家。

漫天大火，罗灰色的瞳孔被熊熊的火光映照成了艳红色。没有哭喊声，也没有人救火，罗直直地盯着燃烧的村子，直直地盯着被堆积在村子中央的尸体堆。

不知几时天上下起了蒙蒙的细雨，罗的发梢渐渐被打湿聚拢成一撮一撮的，而大火并不受细雨的影响，仍旧烧得非常旺盛。

良久，罗一直空洞地盯着火焰在自己面前跳舞，直到身边出现一群人，打火机的火苗也能在这样的雨势中燃烧，为首的男人给自己点了一根雪茄——这是罗第一次闻到雪茄的味道。

“这是你家？”罗只斜眼瞄了他一眼，“可惜了，本来有事找你们村长的，看来是被人捷足先登了。”

“我什么也不知道。”罗的声音里听不出任何情绪，冷冷的，就和这毫无作用的细雨一样冰凉。

 

那天，罗第一次见到了多弗朗明哥。

 

 

刀起刀落，罗毫不留情地将这些从瘟疫区逃出来的难民一一斩杀。这个任务没人愿意接，因为随时都有可能把自己的命断送在瘟疫上，只有罗一口答应了。他什么也不怕，无所畏惧。

飞溅的血液不慎溅到眼角，罗也只是随意用手背擦了擦，丝毫不在意可能被感染的危险。来吧，杀了我，让我痛苦地死去。

他每天都这么祈祷，希望可以痛苦地死去，只有痛苦才能让他解脱，只有死亡才能让一切结束。

 

“又把自己弄得这么脏。”一进门就看到多弗朗明哥靠在窗边，手里端着上次任务奖励给罗的红酒——由于埋头于任务，罗还没来得及喝。

“你来这里做什么，刚才汇报任务又找不到你，对着维尔戈那张臭脸烦死了。”将刀靠在门边，罗一边解着衣服一边走向多弗朗明哥，将原本属于自己的红酒从对方手上夺走一口饮尽。

“不先洗澡？平时可都是你一直吵着要先洗澡的。”双手环上已经脱光的腰肢，不算细腻的皮肤下饱含着生命的力量，贪婪地来回抚摸，多弗朗明哥对这副身体有着说不出的着迷。

“怎么？怕被传染瘟疫？”随手将高脚酒杯放在窗台上，罗的双手勾上多弗朗明哥的脖子，坏笑着咬住对方的嘴唇拉扯吮吸。

大概是被对方厮磨得烦了，多弗朗明哥将罗一直捣蛋的唇舌狠狠吃进自己嘴里，舌头粗鲁地撬开牙关，将里面鼓捣地一塌糊涂，让罗除了喘息什么也说不出来。

“你觉得呢？”看到对方被自己吻得喘息不已，多弗朗明哥才满意地开始攻略其他地方，双手也满足地离开上身往裤子里钻。

“等等，我要洗澡。啊！”猝不及防被咬了一口，罗本能地叫了出来，多弗朗明哥还得寸进尺地吮吸起来，让本不严重的破处流出更多的血液，变得又红又肿，“你有毛病！”

“刚刚是谁说要直接做的？撩完就想跑？”安慰般舔了舔伤口，又心满意足地落下一吻。

“脏死了，谁要和你直接做。”一溜烟儿从对方怀里逃出，“撩完就跑？你是这么不、经、撩、的男人吗？”罗迅速走进浴室，关紧大门。

“呋呋呋呋，臭小子。”

 

 

“根本就没有瘟疫吧？”虽然是疑问句，罗却没有疑惑的感觉，在他看到那些难民时他就知道了，但他还是希望自己错了。

“看来这些年没白学。”

“为什么要接这个屎一样的任务！你明明就！”话还没说完，多弗朗明哥的手指压在罗的嘴唇上，成功压制了他的情绪。

“我知道他们和你、你的族人一样，因为知道得太多而被牵连灭门。”那你为什么还要接这个任务？就算不开口，罗也知道对方能通过眼神看懂自己。

“因为他们必须死。”压着罗嘴唇的手指改而抚摸因悲愤而皱起的眉头，“要么你来杀，记住这份仇恨；要么让毫不相关的人来杀，你选择哪个，罗？”

罗将脸埋进枕头，叹了口长长的气：“有时候真讨厌你。”闷闷的声音从枕头下面传出来，多弗朗明哥只回以一声轻笑。

 

过了一会儿，仍旧埋在枕头里的罗一直没声儿，也没有动静，看起来似乎是睡着了，多弗朗明哥却皱起眉头。他将雪茄拧灭，盯着罗不知几时紧紧攥起的拳头，当凸起的青筋逐渐平缓，他才覆上双手将罗的拳头包进自己的掌心里：“听得见我吗？”

“……当然了，我又不是聋子。”罗的脸还埋在枕头里，想把手从多弗朗明哥的手里挣脱，扭了几下没挣开就放弃了。

“呋呋呋，有区别吗？”左手放开罗，滑进被子抚摸热度刚褪不久的身体，在乳头处停下辗转，直到把它逗弄地又硬又挺才继续往下。罗咬着唇不想发出任何声音，但微微颤抖的身体表明了他很有感觉，他忍不了多弗朗明哥的挑逗，他太熟悉他以及他的身体了。

“哈……啊，别……嗯、嗯哼……”罗终于将头从枕头里抬起，一方面是为了获取足够的氧气，另一方面是为了阻止四处点火的多弗朗明哥。他做完任务回来已经很累了，这个人怎么一点都不体贴人呢。

“啊、哈啊……啊嗯……慢……”刚被使用过的穴口很轻易便吞进三根手指，粗糙的指腹摩擦着敏感的肠壁，将之前情事留下的液体作为润滑，多弗朗明哥轻而易举地攻陷了城池。

罗的右手还在对方手里抓着，左手则套弄着自己的阴茎，多弗朗明哥太懂得给予他快感，教他享受，也让他享受。罗不是扭捏的人，该享受的时候他也不会客气，但他现在只想快点结束这一切，他太困了。

当多弗朗明哥终于玩够提枪上阵时，罗已经被即将来临的高潮冲昏头脑，他没发现自己已经变换姿势靠躺在对方怀里，粗长的阴茎深深埋入体内引出身体本能的呻吟。括约肌开始绞紧的同时罗挺起背，脑袋顶在身后的胸膛上拱出一个有力的弧度。多弗朗明哥任其达到高潮，一边享受着内壁对他热情的拥抱，一边掐捏罗两边的乳头进一步强化他的快感。

待罗气喘吁吁又昏昏欲睡地窝在多弗朗明哥怀里时，对方轻笑着搂住他的腰，一边摆好姿势继续上下挺动，一边啃咬着罗的耳朵与脖颈。罗已经没有力气配合对方，但他也习惯了多弗朗明哥这好似永无止境的体力。说反感是一点也不的，其实他还有点享受这种被需要、被索取、被照顾的感觉。

 

 

多弗朗明哥知道罗耳朵的问题，他从没有刻意提出过，也从未为罗解释过，因为当事人从不提起、从不解释。他无法肯定罗对耳朵的毛病置之不顾的理由，但也猜得八九不离十，不戳破也懒得戳破，毕竟罗的性格他很清楚。

他只在他觉得需要的时候理解他，并不是说他有多宠爱罗——事实上他就是很宠爱他——只是不想做矫情的人而已。

他也知道罗在寻死，不得好死的那种，只因为当年自己没能和家人一起死。这种扭曲的想法多弗朗明哥只觉得好笑，但他从没打算找罗谈谈——他像是会与人谈心的人吗？纵使如此，罗也不负所望地成长为他的得力助手，一个孤僻、高傲、冷酷又性感的高级干部。

罗不是第一个爬上多弗朗明哥的床的男人，但却是“家人”里唯一与其发生性关系的那个。在罗爬上多弗朗明哥床的第二天维尔戈曾经私下问过，是否解除罗的职位。多弗朗明哥只是轻笑了两声问罗今天的任务完成得如何，答案是肯定的，很完美。那为什么要解除罗的职位呢？从此维尔戈不再过问，家族中其他人更不会多管闲事。

多弗朗明哥欣赏罗，他需要罗为他做更多的事，办更久的活。他需要左右手，也需要继承人。这个想法他没与任何人提过，包括维尔戈，也从未表露过丝毫关于继承人的想法，他有他的打算，无须他人过问或者提醒。并不是说罗可以继承他，他只是觉得，至少罗得活到他确定下继承人为止。

那得要很久很久以后了，多弗朗明哥突然笑起来，将累得瘫软早已昏睡过去的罗放在床上，梳理起被汗水打湿粘得脸庞到处都是的刘海：“我需要你活得更久一些，很久的久……”

 

 

罗没听见伙伴的呼唤以及警告，当他注意到飞来的子弹时一切为时已晚，有两颗子弹射入他的左臂和左肩，另外三颗射入了挡在他跟前的多弗朗明哥的体内。原本杀红眼的罗只是木讷地被对方抱着，感觉到身前的重量越来越大时才本能地挺起腰板支撑。他看到多弗朗明哥的双唇不停地开合着，随即一个激灵好像回魂一样拔出对方腰间的手枪射击敌人。用力搂上对方的身体，罗随着伙伴的掩护撤退到了队伍的后方。

没来得及咬紧牙关，罗的右脸结结实实地吃下维尔戈一记铁拳，毫无意外地从血口中飞出一颗牙齿。这次罗没有任何想要反驳的想法或者不满，只是吞下口中的血腥，无视落齿的疼痛。大脑中针尖钻头般的噪音刺得他想要咆哮、怒吼，但他只是皱着眉，紧咬牙关，笔挺地站着等待。

当Baby5开门面露喜色的时候，罗以任何人都来不及反应的速度冲了进去。换作平时，他一定故作冷静不屑地离开，才不会对任何人露出关切之色。但这次不会，因为他听见了，他没听见伙伴的呐喊，也没听见射向他的枪声，却真真切切地听见“砰！砰！砰！”，有三个魔鬼怒吼着想抢走他的珍宝。

 

当看到多弗朗明哥毫无血色地躺在他再熟悉不过的大床上时，脑中的噪音越奏越响，罗甚至怀疑其他人也能听见，听到无数刺耳的声音从他身体的四面八方冲出。

罗突然觉得很累，他觉得这些噪音抽空了他所有的体力和精力，他想像往常一样躺在这张床上，躺在多弗朗明哥的身边。但他只是走到床边的椅子上，累得无法支撑般趴靠在床边。

“还以为得为你这个小毛头死一次了。”毫无气力的声音还企图调侃对方，罗抬起头，脸上吃惊的神色不经任何修饰隐藏，“你不会真以为我会死吧？呋呋咳、咳咳……咳……”

罗当然不觉得多弗朗明哥会死，他从没想过这个男人会比他先死，他不会也无法想象那个场景。他只是很吃惊，吃惊于多弗朗明哥的声音就这么冲进了他的耳朵，那些刺痛他全身每一个细胞的噪音突然就消失不见了，好像遇到什么大灾难般顷刻间覆灭。他听见了，多弗朗明哥在对他笑。

“不，我从不觉得你会比我先死。”罗直直地盯着对方，一直灰霾的双瞳此刻正透着多弗朗明哥初次看见的光辉。

“呋呋，是吗。”伸手将垂落下来挡住罗眼睛的刘海拨弄到一旁，“挺巧的，我也这么觉得。”

 

—Fin—


End file.
